In the past decade both the high price and the frequent price fluctuations of hydrocarbon fuels such as gasoline and diesel fuel have been frustrating and expensive for vehicle operators. In response to this frustration and expense, smaller vehicles such as the SmartCar® have appeared. Hybrid vehicle drive systems, such as the energy efficient electro-mechanical system found in the Toyota Prius® have become popular among some vehicle operators. Volkswagen has recently announced the testing of a prototype one passenger vehicle powered by an electro-mechanical drive system.
Those fearing an end to the supply of hydrocarbon fuels, such as gasoline or diesel fuel, have considered the use of alternative fuels or combinations of fuels in vehicle mounted fuel cells or in modified internal combustion vehicle engines. At the same time, most Americans are reluctant to downsize their vehicles. However, fuel costs and emission standards will produce a need for the use of smaller engines. Thus, more efficient fuels will be needed to continue to allow smaller engines to produce the torque needed to drive vehicles with an average weight of 1.5 tons.
No vehicle drive system is currently available which captures the advantages of both the energy efficient electro-mechanical vehicular drive systems and the use of multiple alternative fuels. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a vehicular drive system which captures the advantages of an energy efficient electro-mechanical system and allows the utilization of multiple alternative fuels.